


Apples

by Sparklelee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklelee/pseuds/Sparklelee
Summary: She stood on the end of the pier, took a deep breath, and jumped into the freezing ocean. She was going to get answers, no matter what it took.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FollowingElements(on pinterest)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FollowingElements%28on+pinterest%29).



> For FollowingElements on Pinterest.  
> Based off a writing prompt  
> (;

It was a warm summer night, a cool breeze flowing through the camp. Happy chatter filled the air, smiling faces all around.   
Percy grabbed his dinner and threw some into the fire as an offering to the gods. A small object weighed down his left pocket as he sat across the table from the love of his life.  
He said nothing, unsure of the correct wording and emotions.  
He was in no way a perfectionist but he wanted to get this right.  
Percy looked at Piper, who was at the next table. She was supposed to be helping him. Piper gestured to the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table and a wave of realisation flew over him. He smiled, mouthing a quick thanks. He finished his dinner and grabbed the bright red apple. He examined it for a moment, taking in all the details. The stem was still green with a small leaf. There were no bruises nor any marks of damage. It was perfect, just like Annabeth.   
He glanced up at her. She was finishing the last bit of her sandwich.   
"What's tha-" Annabeth was asking as the apple hit her square on the face.  
Percy's eyes widened as he realised what he did. Panicking, he ran to the pier and jumped off the end. 

Annabeth looked at the apple Percy threw at her, rubbing where it had hit. Percy had just run off, his face as red as a tomato.  
She was confused, "Why..... Oh....OH MY GODS PERCY!! YOU CAN'T JUST!! ARGHH!!!"   
Annabeth ran to find her boyfriend. 

Piper was giggling in the background, knowing exactly was had just happened.

Annabeth ran to the pier, "PERCY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
"Down here," A small voice answered from under the pier.  
She took a deep breath, and jumped into the freezing ocean. She was going to get answers, no matter what it took.  
A bubble formed around her.   
"Percy!" she yelled, "You do know that throwing an apple at someone is a marriage proposal, right?"   
"Yeah," a sheepish voice behind her answered. "Do you want the ring?"


End file.
